Queen of the Cosmos
by Lady Phoenix
Summary: A friend of Haruka's comes to Tokyo and a new enemy appears. A SM/GW crossover.
1. Default Chapter Title

Queen of the Cosmos  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. It's a SM/GW crossover with characters of my   
own creation. I am using the English manga names for the Sailor Moon characters. It takes place   
between Super S and Stars. Please review and enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. My characters are mine, however, so don't go   
stealing them.  
  
Prologue  
  
She stood on Mount Olympus, the sole occupant at the moment. There were others out there in the   
different dimensions of Earth who could reside in the holy place but they were all either on missions to   
save the Earth, creating mischief, or were unaware of the existence of Olympus. All were, in essence,   
immortal. Some were put to sleep for long periods of time like the ones she'd been watching—souls in   
limbo until needed and then reborn to mortal parents but immortal themselves.  
  
She herself had lived for too many years to count. No limbo for her only restless lonely life. Her family   
and friends had been torn from her; the only people who understood and loved her gone.  
  
She'd been tempted to pass over into the other dimension but she had a purpose, a reason for remaining.   
She could feel the evil coming closer with each passing day and knew she was the only one who could   
stop it.  
  
At the thought of what the evil could do to Earth, she woke up her personal warriors, her guard. It was   
time to begin.  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Both the Inner and Outer Scouts were eating a late lunch in the arcade. Setsuna had left a little bit earlier   
mumbling something about the time gate and Mamoru had a paper to do and was at the library   
researching. While the others talked, Haruka was at the racing game taking on challengers.  
  
"Anybody else?" she asked as she defeated the last guy.  
  
"I'll take you on Ruka," said a tall girl with shoulder-length wavy brown hair and dark green eyes.  
  
Haruka grinned. "Sure thing."  
  
All the Scouts watched wide-eyed as the new girl beat Haruka with no visible effort. "Damn it, Lena!   
Can't you let me win just once?" Haruka shouted.  
  
The girl giggled. "Nope, not in my nature. You're getting harder to beat. You must've been practicing.   
How have you been Ruka? Miss me?"  
  
Haruka laughed and hugged the other girl as Lena kissed Haruka's cheek. "Missed you too, Ruka.   
Where's Michiru?"  
  
"Over with our friends. She'll probably drift over here soon enough. Have you found your brother yet?"  
  
Lena sighed. "No, not yet. I believe I need to speak to Setsuna. Is she around here? I thought I felt her   
here a few minutes ago."  
  
"She just left, actually."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Lena said, "Figures."  
  
"Well, come on. I'll introduce you to my friends."  
  
Lena nodded, following Haruka to the Scouts' booth. "Hi, Michiru!"  
  
"Lena! I thought that was you over there. Nobody else can beat Haruka."   
  
Michiru stood up and hugged Lena, who chuckled. "Jealous for a second there?"  
  
"A little but I trust Haruka."  
  
Haruka beamed and Lena laughed again. "Gods, you two are just too cute. What happened to the whole   
intro thing, Ruka?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Everybody this is Helena Hermes. Lena, the girls are Bunny, Rini, Hotaru, Amy, Mina,   
Raye, and Lita."  
  
"Hi all!" Lena said, taking a close look at Bunny and Rini.  
  
"Hey!" came the response from all the girls.  
  
"You look familiar," Mina said. "Have we met before?"  
  
"Lena's lead singer for an American pop group. She's really good, too."  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm good at a lot of things."  
  
"She's modest too," Haruka said sarcastically.  
  
Lena snorted. "Who needs to be? I inherited my genes honestly. My father's extremely talented and my   
mother's beautiful and has a huge amount of pride."  
  
"So, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, my group's here on tour and I'm looking for my brother."  
  
"Do you have a picture?"  
  
"No, but I can draw him for you if Michiru has paper and a pencil with her."  
  
Michiru nodded and pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper, handing them to Lena. "I've got colored   
pencils too if you want them."  
  
"Please," Lena said, taking a seat and sketching. Ten minutes later, she was done and showed it to the   
table.  
  
The girls all cooed. "Wow, he's hot!"  
  
Lena watched Bunny, who was staring wide-eyed at the drawing. "He kinda looks like Darien."  
  
With a secretive smile, Lena said, "He's a handsome one, right? Girls love his looks. It's his personality   
that could use some work."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's a little cold and he doesn't like to let people in. He's been hurt badly in the past. When he let's you   
in, though, you'll have his loyalty forever and his eyes will warm for you. That's just the best feeling.   
Gods, I miss him. You see, in addition to being my brother, he's my best-friend."  
  
"What's his name?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Heero. He might have changed it though. He's somewhat prone to doing that. Anyway, none of you   
have seen him, right?"  
  
All of the girls shook their heads. "That's what I figured. So, who's Darien?"  
  
"My boyfriend but he's been acting kinda strange lately. He hasn't been sleeping well and he's been at   
the library a lot, saying he's researching a paper but…"  
  
"Hmmm." Lena looked thoughtful, then glanced at Haruka. "I've gotta talk to you know who. You have   
time to show me where she is?"  
  
"Sure, not a problem. You wanna come, Michiru?"  
  
"No, I think I'll hang around here. You two have fun though."  
  
Rini stood up. "I'm coming!"  
  
Lena studied Rini's face before nodding. "Okay, come on."  
  
Grabbing Haruka's hand, Lena gestured for Rini to precede them. She then pulled Haruka out the door.   
Almost immediately upon walking away from the Crown, Lena stiffened but didn't stop. Haruka, seeing   
this, looked behind them and saw Darien staring after them.  
  
"Ahhh," Haruka said just before her arm was almost ripped out of it's socket.  
  
"We going too slow for you, Ruka?" Lena mocked without looking back.  
  
Haruka sighed and walked to Lena's side, putting her arm around the other's shoulders. "Come on, Lena.   
I'm sorry. This is hard for you, isn't it? Why don't you just tell everyone who you are?"  
  
"In time, Ruka. I have to find my brother first. Heero, Endymion, whatever you wanna call him."  
  
  
  
AN: Bet you're ready to kill me, huh? You wondering how Heero could be Endymion? And just who is   
Helena? Who is the mysterious character in the prologue? All will be revealed in the next couple of   
chapters. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out later tonight. Well, review and tell me what you   
think.  



	2. Queen of the Cosmos-Part 2

Queen of the Cosmos-Part 2   
  
AN: In this part we find out a little more about Helena's and Heero's pasts. Thanks for everybody who   
reviewed.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM or GW. The only characters I own are the ones I created, like Helena.  
  
Rini giggled and Lena looked at her sharply. "You're a wise one, aren't you?"  
  
Shrugging, Rini said, "Mama told me all about you. You and your brother were really powerful Scouts   
and you died saving the Earth. She said it really sadly and Papa always flinches when she says it. I did   
some research and found out all about you."  
  
"That so, kid? I'm a Scout, huh? Now, that's funny. And I died? Hmmm..."  
  
The three walked the rest of the way in silence with Lena brooding. They finally reached the home   
Setsuna shared with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru only to find it empty. Lena went into Setsuna's room   
and looked around. "Yes, she's definitely at the Time Gate. I'm taking a little trip. You two wanna   
come?"  
  
"As long as I'm home in time for supper," Rini told her.  
  
"It's not gonna take that long, kid. I just need to speak with her."   
  
"Sure, why not," Haruka said.  
  
Lena took out a knife with an ornate handle and made a slicing motion in the air from the top of her head   
to the floor. Suddenly, the air split open a little, revealing the mists of time. She walked through,   
followed by Haruka and Rini.  
  
They had only walked a few feet when Setsuna, still invisible in the mist yelled, "Stop! You may not pass   
through here! Dead Scream!"  
  
Lena rolled her eyes and held up a hand. Light flew out forming a barrier between them and the attack.   
"Pluto, don't you ever wait and see who's coming before attacking?"  
  
"Helena!" Pluto exclaimed when the mist cleared between them. "I...am sorry."  
  
"I need your help, Guardian of Time. I believe I have found the dimension my brother is in. The problem   
is that he's not in the parallel time period and I do not possess the ability to travel through time, as you   
know."  
  
"How do you know it's your brother's dimension?"  
  
"I found the Sanq Kingdom. That witch managed to separate us during the attack. What better way to   
torture my brother for what she felt were his wrongs than by sending him to the same dimension she sent   
the universe's most annoying pacifist. I told my grandfather that it was wrong to let her have so much   
power but he just didn't want to hear it. Anyway, I'm almost positive that's where he was sent."  
  
"Mmmm, you could be right. All right but only this once. We'll do it tonight."  
  
Helena nodded. "Yes, that's fine. I just want to ask you one more thing. Rini told me I'm dead in her   
time. Is that true?"  
  
Pluto hesitated for a moment then said, "Yes, it is."  
  
Nodding again, Lena absently bit a nail. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me how?"  
  
"No, but I don't believe I really have to. You suspect how, already."  
  
Lena grinned. "Guess I do. All right. Let's go, you two. See you later, Pluto."  
  
Pluto watched the three disappear into the mist and sighed. "Helena, finally come. That means the evil is   
not far behind."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Darien, in the meantime, had entered the arcade as soon as Haruka, Helena, and Rini were out of his   
sight. Striding over to the Scouts' table, he said, "Did I just see Haruka leave here holding hands with   
some girl?"  
  
"Yes," Michiru said. "That was Helena. She's a longtime friend of ours."  
  
Darien nodded then looked at Bunny, who was still staring at the drawing Helena had left behind, a frown   
of concentration on her face. "Bun? What's that?"  
  
"It's a picture of Helena's brother. She's looking for him. He...looks familiar, like I knew him...before."  
  
"Bunny was right when she said that he looks a little like you, Darien," Raye said, looking from the   
picture to Darien.  
  
Darien frowned. "You don't think I -"  
  
"No," Michiru interrupted. "You're not Heero. Heero and Helena share a bond. In an odd way you could   
say they're twins. They were born on the same day at the same hour to different mothers. Heero was   
premature but he's a fighter. I probably shouldn't be telling you this but his mother cast him out as soon   
as she saw his cold eyes and he grew up with his father and Helena. Helena, by the way, split her time   
between her parents. Heero and Helena are the best of friends. Heero left home when he was 13 but he   
shares a bond with Helena and it keeps them close. Because of that bond, Helena and Heero can tell when   
the other is close by."  
  
"So, what exactly are you saying?" Lita asked.  
  
"Lena knew her brother wasn't here. She was just asking because she didn't want to be rude. The subject   
had been brought up and she didn't feel she could just say she knew he wasn't here. Anyway, she's here   
right now looking for a certain person who she knows can help her find Heero."  
  
"Where is she from?" Mina asked. "I remember reading an article on her but I don't remember it saying   
where she was from."  
  
"She's been living in the New York for awhile now but she moves around a lot."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"So, you want an ice cream cone, Rini?" Lena asked.  
  
"Absolutely!" the girl shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
They walked to the nearest ice cream vendor and stood on line. Just as they were about to order Lena's   
head jerked in the direction of the park. "Um, girls? I think you're gonna be needed. You'd better call   
the others. I'll get the ice cream and wait for you here."  
  
"Why don't you come? You're the strongest of us all," Rini asked.  
  
"I should really find my brother before showing myself, Rini. Now, go and help those people."  
  
Haruka and Rini nodded and ran off towards the park. On their way they called the other Scouts. The   
others arrived to the scene only minutes behind the two. People were running out of the park as fast as   
they could. Inside it a young girl was being attacked by a man with green tinted skin and green hair in a   
braid that reached to his waist. He was holding her in the air, a very long and sharp fingernail at her   
throat. "Where is it?" he hissed, shaking the girl. "Where is Mount Olympus? Where is the Guardian?"  
  
"I am the protector of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon and innocent girls   
everywhere I will punish you."   
  
The man laughed. "You don't have the power to defeat me. Why don't you go find some human criminals   
to play with. I'm too busy."  
  
"They may not be powerful enough but I am," said a female's voice.  
  
Everybody looked up to see a young woman perched in a tree. She jumped down and they all saw that her   
face was concealed by the hood of her deep purple cloak. Underneath, they could see a light blue gown.   
In her right hand she held a weapon. A handle about two feet long was in the middle of two enormous,   
and wicked looking curved blades. All together the thing looked like it was about six feet tall, taller than   
the girl who held it.  
  
"Aah, there you are."  
  
"Yes, here I am. I won't let you hurt innocent people while looking for me. Otherwise, you're not worth   
my time. Now, since you want me so bad come and get me."  
  
The man dropped the girl and charged at the mysterious woman, who calmly stood there. He held out his   
hand with his enormous nails in front of him and struck. In a motion so quick the Scouts couldn't see it,   
the woman swung her weapon around, cutting off all of his nails. The man's jaw dropped open as he   
gaped at his hand.  
  
"You know, those things could be dangerous...to somebody other than me. Got anything else?"  
  
He let out an outraged yell and threw a blast of energy at her. Holding her weapon horizontal in front of   
her a shield of light appeared. The blast hit it and disappeared.  
  
"Anything else or are you giving up?"  
  
Glaring at her, he said, "I'll be back."  
  
"Ummmhmmm. Get some new tricks before you come back, huh?"  
  
He vanished and the woman backed away, prepared to leave when Sailor Moon shouted, "Wait! Who are   
you?"  
  
"I am the ruler of this universe, the Queen of the Cosmos. That is all you need to know."  
  
"Are you on our side? Are you a Scout?"  
  
"I am a Goddess, not a Scout. I suppose I am your ally…for now, Serenity. Yes, I know your true   
identities. I have been watching you for a long time. You will be joined soon by others like me. Most of   
you are only half goddess while the majority of the ones who join you are full. I would advise you not to   
make them mad. Us full goddesses have nasty tempers."  
  
She turned, began to walk away, then jumped into the air, turning into a hawk and flying out of the park.   
  
"She's like us, a goddess. She can't be bad, can she?" Bunny asked as they all detransformed.  
  
Raye snorted. "Haven't you ever read the myths? The gods and goddesses were often very cruel,   
sometimes without even meaning to be."  
  
"Some of us are half? What did she mean by that?" Lita asked.  
  
"I know," Mina said. "I'm half and so's Bunny. Our fathers were citizens of the Moon Kingdom and   
they were brothers but not gods."  
  
"I don't know anything about my parents," Darien told them. "The only parts of the Silver Millennium I   
really remember are the parts where I'm with Bunny."   
  
"Oh, who cares who's half and who's full? What we have to worry about now is who was that man?"   
Haruka declared.  
  
"Why is he here?" Michiru said.  
  
"And what is he looking for?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Rini nodded in agreement then her eyes widened. "Haruka! Helena is gonna be wondering where we   
are!"  
  
"You're right. Let's go."  
  
"Okay, guys. Scout meeting later this afternoon at the temple," Raye called out.   
  
Darien walked over to Haruka. "Do you mind if I tag along? I want to meet this girl."  
  
Haruka snickered. "Fine with me."  
  
The three walked to the ice cream vendor, only to find Helena missing. "Hey, where did she go?" Haruka   
said, looking around.  
  
Rini shrugged. "I'm gonna ask the ice cream man if he knows."  
  
She ran over and talked with him for a couple of minutes before yelling, "Haruka! C'mere!"  
  
Haruka ran over and when the two walked back to Darien they were carrying three cones and a letter.  
  
"Where is she?" Darien asked.  
  
"She told the man she had rehearsal and had to get going," Rini told him, licking her cone then handing   
the extra one to Darien, who took it. "Here, she bought one for you, too."  
  
Haruka saw Darien's confused expression and said, "She does that some time. Nothing to worry about.   
I'll be right back. Just wanna read this letter she wrote to me."  
  
She walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Opening the folded letter, she read:  
  
Dear Annoying Ruka,  
  
Would you quit it already? You're a real pain in the butt, you know that? Think I wouldn't realize who   
was coming back with you? Anyway, I'll be at your house later today. Only you Outers and, of course,   
Rini had better be there. Don't forget—I'm stronger and faster than you so you better not try anything!  
  
Love ya,  
Lena  
  
Haruka snorted. "Stubborn braggart."  
  
"C'mon Haruka! Darien's taking me to the mall," Rini shouted. When Haruka didn't immediately   
respond, Rini ran over, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along.  
  
  



	3. Queen of the Cosmos-Part 3

  
Queen of the Cosmos-Part 3  
  
AN: The Outers go to the GW dimension to find Heero in this part. Relena bashing ahead.  
  
Disclaimers: I wish I owned Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing but I don't. If you sue me all you'll get is a   
broken down car anyway so…Anyway, my characters are mine so don't go stealing them.  
  
Helena hummed one of the songs she was thinking of writing as she walked to Haruka's house when she   
suddenly stopped, sensing somebody. Looking wildly around she spotted Darien, ducked into an   
alleyway, and hid behind some garbage cans. "Damn it! What the hell is he doing? Following me? He   
better not be headed to Haruka's."  
  
She waited silently for him to pass and cursed softly when he paused in front of the alley, frowned as he   
looked at it, then slowly walked away until he was out of her sight. Unfortunately, she could sense him   
still in the area. "What in Hades name is he doing? He's gotta be able to feel me subconsciously.   
Bastard!"  
  
Cursing herself when she saw that she was in a dead end alley, she sighed and took out her knife. Cutting   
into the air, she slipped through the hole then turned and closed it behind her. The dimension she was   
now in consisted of a very large desert, which was at that moment in the middle of a sandstorm. "I really   
know how to pick them, don't I?" she muttered to herself as she concentrated on forming a protective   
barrier of light. When that was in place, she closed her eyes and felt for the dimension she had just come   
from. Seeing that she had to walk another half a mile before she was in front of Haruka's house, she   
began to walk.   
  
"Haruka! Can you take out the garbage, please?" Michiru called from the kitchen.  
  
Grumbling, Haruka did as asked. Just as she was turning a hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped.   
Looking behind her she saw Helena. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" she asked with an innocent smile.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haruka walked to the door. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Right now? A dimension with a very nasty sandstorm. Not fun."  
  
"Well, why'd you go into it if it was nasty?"  
  
"Saw Darien and I had to hide. Then he stuck around and I couldn't just wait there so I cut through. I   
suppose I could have cut through again but that would've been more trouble than it was worth so…"  
  
They walked into the house and Helena's eyes widened. "He's heading this way. Ummm, I'm going   
upstairs. I'll meet you at the Time Gate."  
  
Frowning, Haruka watched as Helena raced up the stairs. Michiru popped her head out of the kitchen.   
"Was that Lena?"  
  
"Yeah, she said Darien was coming this way."  
  
Michiru sighed then narrowed her eyes at Haruka, who had a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes.   
"No, you aren't, Haruka. Go help Setsuna and Hotaru with dinner. I'll be the one to answer the door if   
Darien arrives."  
  
Just as Haruka walked into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. Michiru opened it to reveal Darien   
and Rini. Darien was frowning and looking at the upstairs window. "Hi Darien! Rini!"  
  
"Hiya Michiru!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Bunny had me bring her over. Rini said something about dinner with you girls and Helena. Is she here   
yet? I'd really like to meet her. We seem to keep missing each other."  
  
"Oh, well, not yet. Are you picking Rini up? She may be here then. If not then, I'm sure you two will   
meet tomorrow."  
  
Darien nodded then left reluctantly. "All right. I'll see you later, Rini. Have fun!"  
  
Michiru watched him leave then closed the door. Leading the way into the kitchen, she said, "It's time to   
go, Setsuna. Lena's at the Time Gate."  
  
The guardian of time nodded and made her way up to her room after turning the stove off, followed by the   
rest of them. Opening up the portal to the gate, she walked in to find Lena waiting impatiently.  
  
"What happened? He came, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but I took care of him so don't worry," Michiru told him.  
  
"Should we transform, Lena?" Rini asked.  
  
"No, normal clothing will do," Lena said. "Let's go."  
  
"All right. As we go through the time stream everybody concentrate on Heero and the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
All of the pilots were resting at Quatre's mansion. Heero was doing some hacking on his laptop in his   
bedroom. Quatre and Trowa were playing music in the music room. Wufei was sharpening his sword   
and Duo, extremely bored, was watching television. The second the doorbell rang Duo jumped up and   
answered it. As soon as he did, his eyes widened. "Wow! Hi."  
  
Lena laughed. "Hey. I'm looking for Heero. Can you get him for me?"  
  
"Oh, uh, sure. Heero!" he shouted.  
  
Heero, already on his way down the stairs, appeared at the door. Seeing Lena, he stared. "I…know you."  
  
"Uh huh. Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure," Duo said. "Would you like something to drink, eat, a date with me?"  
  
"Leave her alone," Heero said, still staring. "Your name. It's Helena?"  
  
"Yup. See? You're already remembering. Have you been having dreams, Heero?"  
  
Nodding, he continued to stare. "You were in them and so was an angelic girl."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose Serenity does come across as angelic. I'm your sister, Heero, but it's a long story. Why   
don't we sit down and I'll explain it. Actually, you should get all the guys here."  
  
Heero showed Helena and the Scouts to the library, where they all sat down. Helena made sure she was   
sitting next to her brother, unable to resist sitting close to him after being apart for so long. As soon as all   
the boys were collected in the room, she began her story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"So, we're all gods?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, but don't let it go to your head. They are quite a few of us. You actually have a sister, Duo. Rhea   
is part of my singing group so she's in Tokyo right now waiting for you."  
  
"Does she have any cute friends?"  
  
Lena rolled her eyes then turned to Heero. "How did you find us?" he asked.  
  
"The best way to torture you was to send you to the same place she sent the Peacecrafts. After I found the   
Sanq Kingdom still in existence in one of the dimensions all we had to do was find the right time period.   
Relena is here, isn't she?"  
  
"Unfortunately," he muttered.  
  
"The girl takes obsession to new levels," Duo told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She existed in Heero's past life, too. He constantly had to find new ways to hide from   
her. She found him every time but the last one. By the time he came out of hiding it was too late. He had   
already met Serenity of the Moon. So, are you guys gonna be able to come back with us?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I'll have to come back every now and then at the very least. I don't want my family to   
worry about me. I'm the head of my family's company but my sisters can run it in my absence."  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll help him come back just as long as it isn't too often."  
  
"Then you guys go pack and we'll be on our way."  
  
  
  
AN: Uncharacteristic Heero, huh? Anyway, people please review. I'm begging you. If you don't I'm   
going to start using threats. So if you want me to post more of this story as soon as possible you've gotta   
review. If you have any suggestions you can email me at ladyphoenix2001@yahoo.com. I'd love to hear   
from you.   
  



	4. Queen of the Cosmos-Part 4

Part 4  
  
AN: I really really want to thank Felina and everybody else for reviewing. Okay, I have a request. I need   
suggestions for the name of Helena's pop group. Either email them to me or put it in your review. Thanx   
in advance.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it during the last 3 parts you're never gonna get it. I don't own SM or   
GW. Helena and co., however, belong to me.  
  
"You girls need anything else?" Andrew asked the Scouts, who were sitting at their usual table in the   
arcade.   
  
"No, we're good, Andy, but thanks," Bunny said.  
  
"Hey, Andy, how's Reika doing?"  
  
He smiled secretively then said, "Haven't seen her in a couple of days. She's mad at me, actually.   
Anyway, I'd better get back to work. Talk to you later."  
  
Twenty minutes later a group of four very attractive girls along with one extremely handsome guy came in   
and immediately walked to the counter. "Hiya Andy!" said the tall blonde who looked like a supermodel.  
  
Andy bent over the counter and kissed her cheek. Whispering in her ear, he asked, "How are Lena and   
Heero doing?"  
  
"Getting to know each other all over again. He keeps remembering stuff. They're the oddest memories,   
too. You'll see. Lena and Rhea have started training them."  
  
"When are we revealing ourselves to the Scouts?"  
  
"Lena says next battle, which will take place later this afternoon according to her, but only us girls. She   
told me to tell you that you're having a party in your apartment tonight so get ready. Invite only the   
Scouts but don't mention your connection to us. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna need help setting up. We can order pizza but we'll need chips or something and   
definitely soda."  
  
"Hey, don't be looking at me. Recruit one of the others."  
  
"Prima donna. Anyway, there are plenty of guys here to play with if you're interested. Just stay away   
from Darien."  
  
"Do I look like I have a death wish? Of course I'm staying away from him. Lena would kill me if I went   
anywhere near him. By the way, a little birdy told me you've been a good boy. What in Zeus' name is   
wrong with you?"  
  
Andy snorted. "You kidding me? I've pretended to be lovesick over Reika to keep all the girls away from   
me. I don't have a death wish either."  
  
The "model" laughed and slung an arm around the girl next to her. "Lexy here keeps you on a short   
leash, huh?"  
  
Lexy, who was about 5'4" tall, had pin-straight waist-length brown hair, and brown eyes, said, "Damn   
straight! Hi, Andy."  
  
"You staying over tonight?" he asked, leaning an elbow on the counter and propping his head up with one   
hand.   
  
"If you behave, maybe."  
  
Lita came over just then. "Hey Andy!" she exclaimed, leaning on the counter to get closer to him. "Can I   
have another sundae?"  
  
Andy smiled nervously, his eyes darting to a steaming Lexy. "Uh, sure, Lita. It'll take just a second."  
  
Lita turned to the other girls. "Are you friends with Andy?"  
  
"Something like that," Lexy said darkly. "I'm Lexy."  
  
"I'm Clarissa but everybody calls me Clari," the model girl said. "Nice to meet you. Lita wasn't it?"   
  
"Yup. I'm here with a bunch of friends. We hand out here regularly so Andy knows us all."  
  
"Interesting," Clarissa said. "Don't suppose Haruka Tenou is one of your friends?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. You know her?"  
  
"No, but our friend does. Lena told us to come here to find her."  
  
"Lena? You mean Helena? Haruka's been waiting for her. We heard she found her brother."  
  
"Yes, she did. They've got some catching up to do so they aren't gonna be here today. Maybe tomorrow.   
Anyway, Andy was just telling us about the party he's having."  
  
Andrew's eyes lit up as a thought came to him. "I need somebody to help me with the shopping. What do   
you say, Lita? All you girls and Darien are invited."  
  
"Oh, sure. I'd be happy to."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Lexy said, "If you really want, I can help, Andy. Unfortunately none of us can come   
to your party 'cause we have rehearsal but I'll help if you really want. You can make it up to me another   
time."  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a good deal, Lexy. Thanks, I appreciate it. I appreciate your help too, Lita."  
  
Lexy snorted. "You maneuvered that one quite well, you flirt. Now, Clari, what say you to a little fun?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely. Sounds good." Clari turned to the other three people with them. "Triana, Maia, and   
Jason, why don't you go explain the situation to Haruka and her friends?"  
  
Maia, who was about 5'6" tall, had curly red hair, and green eyes, nodded. "Just give us a shout when   
we're supposed to head out," she said, as Clari and Lexy walked towards a small but attractive group of   
guys. "Oh, Andy, you want us to tell them about your party while we're over there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, absently as he kept an eye on Lexy. As she approached a particularly good-looking   
boy, he shouted, "Lexy! Lexy, come on!"  
  
Lita watched, confused, as he came out from behind the counter and ran over to Lexy.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lexy whipped out her cell phone the second it began to ring. Flipping it open, she said, "Hey! We'll be   
right there!" Putting it away, she looked apologetically at Clari, who was just about to make her move on   
one of the boys. "We gotta leave, Clari."  
  
Making a disgusted face, she turned to the guys. "Bye, boys. Maybe I'll see you later."  
  
Clari went to collect the others at the Scout table while Lexy walked over to Andy, who was sulking   
behind the counter because he hadn't been able to get her to stop flirting.  
  
"Andy, we're leaving now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Putting a hand on his arm, she said, "Stop pouting and I'll stay over tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lexy sighed, pretending it was a hassle. "Yes, really. Now, I gotta go. Lena's waiting for us. Call me   
when you're ready to go to the store?"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go if Lita is gonna be there. You can come early and help me set up though.   
Okay?"  
  
"Sure, but still call."  
  
"Okay, see you later." He gave her a quick kiss and a smile.  
  
"Lexy! We gotta go! Come on!" Triana shouted from the doorway.   
  
Lexy ran over to join to the others and they disappeared from view.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Setsuna, who had been the only one not at the arcade, was shopping for a new outfit when she heard the   
commotion in the food court. Running that way, she called the others on the communicators. "Scouts!   
We've got trouble at the mall. In the food court. Get here ASAP!"  
  
Finding a place to transform, she did so and took a look at the situation. The same freaky looking guy the   
other Scouts had fought the last time had cornered a group of kids with the help of some scary monsters.   
Five minutes later the Scouts arrived.  
  
"What's he doing?" Venus asked.  
  
"He's just been standing there. It seems like he's waiting for something or somebody," Pluto informed   
them.  
  
"Yeah, us!" Mars said.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the others, most of whom were nodding in agreement. "I'm not so sure about that.   
I think he's waiting for that Queen of the Cosmos person we saw last time."  
  
Suddenly, six girls entered the food court dressed in regular clothes but carrying weapons. "Looking for   
us?" the leader asked.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Helena?" Sailor Moon asked. "And those are her friends."  
  
"Yes, that's them," Uranus said quietly. "Just watch them for now."  
  
The bad guy looked them over and laughed. "She sent you to fight me this time? Is she scared of my   
friends then?"  
  
Helena laughed, tossing her hair back. "You wish, ugly. You have a name?"  
  
"Who I am doesn't matter. I am here to destroy you all. Are you going to give a pretty speech now? Do a   
couple of poses?"  
  
"Pffft. Why would I? I'm a goddess. I don't need to do any of that."  
  
"Then bring it on."  
  
"You asked for it," Lena said, twirling the two knives she carried in the air. "Shall we girls?"  
  
The only girl they hadn't met, Rhea, bounced in excitement. "Can I go first, Lena? Can I? Can I?"  
  
"Sure, Rhea. Show him what you've got."  
  
"Wooohoooo!" Rhea ran at one of the monsters, a scythe in her hands. In a matter of minutes the   
monster was dead and Rhea was turning to the other.  
  
"Rhea, leave some for somebody else," Lena told the girl, who pouted and returned to the lineup. "Who   
wants to go next?"  
  
Clarissa yawned. "I suppose I will. I want to find some more mortal men to play with and to do that we   
have to finish here."  
  
Walking casually up to the remaining monster, she studied the tip of her spear. "You know, I might be a   
little bit rusty. Haven't killed anybody with this thing in a long time. Maybe you'll get a few shots in."  
  
In a swift movement the spear was sticking out of the monster, which then evaporated. "Then again,   
maybe not. You know, you evil people really need to make your minions a lot tougher. I didn't even   
break a nail, never mind a sweat."  
  
"Clari, enough with the complaining, already. Get back here," Lena commanded.  
  
Staring at the nameless evil guy, she said, "You wanna give up or should I give it a shot? Gotta warn you,   
though. I'm the strongest of the bunch."  
  
Something in her gaze frightened him and he disappeared without a word. Sighing, she shrugged. "Oh,   
well. Kids, get going. Find your parents or whoever you were here with. You're okay now." As soon as   
the kids were gone, she called out, "You Scouts can come out now. All the bad guys are gone."  
  
Tapping her foot in impatience, she waited for them to come out and when they did, studied each of them.   
"You all need some work. The Outers aren't that bad, but then they've trained with us before. Now they   
get the extensive workout. You Inners, you're pathetic. Serenity has an amazing amount of power and   
doesn't even know how to access it without nearly killing herself."  
  
"Love the outfits," Clari commented. "We had similar ones…centuries ago. Of course, you can't be   
Sailor anythings without a sailor costume, I suppose. And you, what is up with that top hat? Nostalgic,   
maybe even a little dashing, but—"  
  
"Clari, shut up! I'm not worried about their costumes. I'm worried about their fighting abilities," Lena   
told the other girl, who remained quiet.   
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Goddesses," Lexy answered. "All of us are full immortals. We're higher in rank than you. In fact, if   
there weren't so few of us, you wouldn't even get on Mount Olympus."  
  
"Detransform, you guys. Somebody will be headed this way soon and I'd rather not be here when they   
do."  
  
The Scouts and Darien did as told, though Darien couldn't stop staring at Helena, who was wearing black   
leather pants and a light blue tank top. They walked to the park, where Lena began to pace. Finally she   
stopped. "I am Helena, daughter to Hermes and Hera, granddaughter, niece, and stepdaughter to Zeus. I   
am one of the top-ranking goddesses in this dimension. I, we, are here to train you, who are among the   
lowest-ranking."  
  
"Who are the rest of you?" Bunny asked. "I mean we met most of you before but…"  
  
Lena nodded to Lexy, who started. "I am Alexandria, daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."  
  
"I am Clarissa, daughter to Aphrodite. I am full goddess but do not know who exactly my father is.   
My mother was quite mercurial, you could say, with her attentions. Needless to say, I have a number of   
half-siblings, one of whom is you, Mina."  
  
"I am Rhea, daughter of Hades and Persephone. An interesting combination when you really think about   
it."  
  
"I am Triana, daughter of Poseidon. Leave me alone and we'll get along just fine."  
  
"And I am Maia, daughter of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."  
  
"We use our group as cover to do what we need to do. Clari, Rhea, Lexy, and Triana are all in it and   
Maia is our manager. Now, we don't have time to go over the whole story but why don't we meet up   
another time and talk about it. Right now, we have rehearsal. We may be Goddesses but we still have to   
practice. Bye, everyone."  
  
The Scouts all watched as the girls walked away without another word.  
  
  
AN: Sorry about this people but I had to stop. Hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow. Then   
again, maybe not if people don't review. Lady Phoenix looks behind her to see Helena scowling at the   
number of reviews. Watch out people. Helena's gonna start getting nasty. Anyway, what do you think   
so far? Comments? Suggestions? Email me at ladyphoenix2001@yahoo.com and don't forget I need   
names for Helena's group (and now that I think about it, ugly evil guy needs a name too) so please please   
please help me out.  



	5. Confrontations

Part 5  
  
AN: I want to thank everybody who reviewed and I'm really really sorry this part took so long to get out but I've got school and it's kinda hectic. Okay, I've gotten a couple complaints that it's a little hard to figure out who all the characters are so I'm gonna try to straighten that out. If you understand everything just skip ahead to the story.  
  
Helena a/k/a Lena-the leader of the group of goddesses, daughter of Hera and Hermes, Heero's sister  
  
Clarissa a/k/a Clari-daughter of Aphrodite, flirt of the group  
  
Alexandra a/k/a Lexy-daughter of Artemis, Andy's somewhat possessive longtime girlfriend  
  
Rhea-daughter of Hades and Persephone, Duo's sister, the hyper one who likes to kill  
  
Triana-daughter of Poseidon, doesn't talk much, very antisocial  
  
Maia-daughter of Hestia (goddess of the hearth), quiet, something of a mother for the group  
  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned SM and GW but I don't. Helena and co. are mine so don't try to steal them.   
  
  
Helena, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Clarissa knocked on the door to Andy's apartment, which was   
promptly thrown open by Rhea. "Hey party people! Come on in!"  
  
Lena leaned over towards Clarissa as Rhea bounced back into Andy's living room. "We really need to get her pills to calm her down. She's starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"You're not gonna hear an argument from me," Clarissa said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Me either," Heero added.  
  
"I have to say, it is quite obvious that Rhea is Duo's sister."  
  
"That's the nice way to say it, Quatre," Lena commented as she led the way in.  
  
Looking around she found an empty couch and sat down. They were the last ones to arrive with the exception of the Scouts. Heero sat down next to her and Lena looked at him. "Nervous?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, glancing around to make sure nobody was within earshot before saying, "A little. I mean, I'm still getting my memories back."  
  
"And now you're meeting your princess only one day after meeting your sister. You'll make out just fine, little brother."  
  
"We were born on the same day," he said incredulously.  
  
"Yup, the same hour too but I was born ten minutes before you, which makes me the elder."  
  
Andy, who had gotten a stepladder and was trying to set up the last of the streamers, called out, "Hey, Lena! How about helping us instead of teasing your brother."  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, she said, "You wish."  
  
With a sigh, Andy continued with what he was doing. When he was done, he climbed down and looked around. "Not bad, huh?" he asked as Lexy slipped her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"It looks good, baby."  
  
Andy pulled her around and into his arms. "So do you."  
  
Just as they were about to kiss, Clari, a grin pulling at her lips, shouted, "Hey, big brother! Is this soda supposed to be flat?"  
  
With a groan, Andy looked at her. "Are you kidding? 'Cause I just bought that today, Clari."  
  
"Yup. You know, you make annoying you very easy."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be sympathetic to young lovers?" he asked, scowling.  
  
Clari snorted. "Who here is young? We're all ancient, literally."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Andy sat down in an armchair, pulling Lexy onto his lap. He looked at Heero and asked, "So, what have you remembered so far?"  
  
Lena grinned as Heero cleared his throat. "I remember you and her doing...stuff," he said, pointing to the couple, at which point everybody laughed.  
  
"See? Young lovers my butt," Clari exclaimed.  
  
Heero went on, "Umm, Lena and our father racing and playing music. Serenity...."  
  
They watched as Heero's eyes glazed over. Wufei snorted in disgust. "Where is this woman who did this to him?"  
  
Duo, standing next to his sister, Rhea, nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet her. If she can do that to the Perfect Soldier then she's gotta be something!"  
  
"You're not gonna have to wait much longer," Lena announced. "They're on their way up."  
  
"Darien's with them, huh?" Clari asked.  
  
"Yes, he is. I believe he feels me too. Yup, no doubt about it. He's curious so he's not saying anything. They just reached this floor." Lena turned to Heero. "No turning back now. You ready?"  
  
Heero nodded but moved an inch closer to her. Andy stood up, taking one last look at his apartment then said, "Kiddo, can you turn the music on?"  
  
Clari huffed but did as she was told, then walked back to the sofa to sit on the arm closest to Duo, who had taken the seat next to Heero.  
  
It almost seemed as everybody in the apartment was holding their breath. Even the normally hyper Rhea was silent, a serious look on her face. The expected knock on the door came 30 seconds later and Andy  
glanced at Helena, who nodded.  
  
He opened the door just enough to look out and plastered a friendly smile on his face. "Hey everyone! Come on in. Everybody else is already here."  
  
He let them in and before most of them noticed that Helena was there had closed, locked, and barricaded the door with himself and Lexy, who had been silently waiting by his side.  
  
"What the-" Raye exclaimed, twirling to look at Andy.  
  
Lena laughed and rolled her eyes. "A bit overdramatic there, weren't you Andy?"  
  
Andy shrugged, smiling sheepishly as the Inner Scouts watched incredulously. The Outers and Rini all grinned.  
  
"Hey, Lena. How you doing? Haven't seen you since our encounter at the mall."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Ruka. You probably could've taken those idiots on, as could the rest of the Outers and both Serenitys. None of the others are in any kind of shape to take on the evil headed this way, though. Not even Endymion over there."  
  
As if on cue Helena's group laughed. Duo and Wufei snickered while Quatre, Trowa, and Heero cracked grins. The Outers, who had no knowledge of what was going on with the exception of Setsuna, frowned in confusion while the Inners all scowled.  
  
"Why are you laughing at us?" Mina asked.  
  
"We're not laughing at you. We're laughing at Endymion, the poor dolt," Clari told her half-sister.  
  
"Why?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Darien asked, frowning at Helena. "And while I'm at it, how come I can feel your presence?"   
  
Lena smiled. "That's part of why they're laughing. You all think you remember your past lives, huh?"  
  
All of the Scouts nodded. "Then why are there such huge gaps in those memories? Especially yours, Endymion. For example, did you know you have a half-brother, Prince?"  
  
Darien's eyes widened as he shook his head in the negative. "I can give you back your true memories but it will take you awhile to remember all that happened."  
  
"How come you have all your memories?" Bunny asked. "If you were there during the Silver Millenium then you should have died."  
  
Helena grinned. "I never died, Princess. I am more immortal than you. The only way I die is if another immortal kills me. If I do die...let's just say there will be trouble. Anyway, when you're alive as long as Setsuna and I have been, you tend to do two things: dwell on your memories and look towards the future. So I remember everything quite clearly. My friends here were all asleep until needed. They were woken up fairly recently with all their memories intact."  
  
"What did you mean by true memories? Does that mean the memories that we do have aren't true?" Darien asked.  
  
"Quick, aren't you?" Lena asked. "No, I don't believe all your memories are true. You could say somebody tampered with them. There's a reason you can't remember your childhood, Darien."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was there when your parents died. I saw it all. I actually spoke to you the day it happened. You were fine considering the circumstances. Imagine my surprise when the next day I visited you, you didn't remember me or anything that had happened to you. The doctors said you were repressing the memories but that wasn't what occurred. I was careless and should have stayed with you. Then this whole mess would never have happened."  
  
"What happened while you were gone?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Somebody messed with his memories. Somebody not currently living in this dimension. This person is living in the same dimension as my parents."  
  
"But aren't you parents dead?"  
  
Laughing, Lena shook her head. "Absolutely not. One by one the gods and goddesses left this dimension. Zeus left first and found a world he wanted to play around with. He was bored here, you see. People had converted to Christianity, Judaism, and all the other current religions and didn't regard him with the same reverence anymore. The others soon joined him. Some of the originals are still around. Hades, Persephone, and Demeter for example. Ares occasionally visits to stir up trouble. Aphrodite and her clan like to travel through the different dimensions. Anyway, they're all still alive and kicking, just not necessarily here."  
  
Darien frowned. "This is kinda confusing."  
  
"If I give you your memories back you'll understand it all. So, what d'you say?"  
  
"Does this mean my mother is still alive?" Bunny asked.  
  
Darien, ignoring Bunny, nodded at Helena. "Yes, I want them back."  
  
"How about the rest of you?"  
  
The Outers nodded immediately, as did Bunny. The Inners hesitated, then agreed.  
  
"All of you sit on the floor. We have a couple of introductions to do, first," Clari instructed. "You all know my brother, Andy. You just didn't know he was the son of Aphrodite. Though I don't know why you didn't. No mortal male could attract women like he does."  
  
Rhea giggled. "This is my brother, Duo. We're full siblings. The only full siblings here, actually."  
  
Lexy took over the introductions. "Over there is Wufei. His father is Rhadamanthus, the judge of the dead. Quatre over there is the son of Apollo and Trowa is the son of Athena."  
  
"Which leaves Heero, whom some of you may recognize. My brother is the son of Hermes and...Gaia."  
  
Darien, who'd been sitting, stood up. "He's my brother?"  
  
"Yup. You weren't close like he and I are but you weren't enemies either," Helena responded. She glanced at Bunny, who looked dazed. "Yes, Princess. I can see you're remembering things on your own. You have a strong mind. She couldn't get rid of those memories because they are sacred to you. She could only hide them."  
  
Bunny looked from Heero, who was staring at her with masked eyes, to Darien, then back again. "But..."  
  
"They are confusing to you. I can open the gateways that were created to prevent you from understanding. It will hurt though. Emotionally. Everything you thought was reality was a fabrication. It could destroy your mind if you aren't ready. I will start with the Outers and Inners first. They don't have anything created around the lies in your minds."  
  
She knelt in front of each of the Scouts, touching two fingers from each hand to their temples as she stared into their eyes. Each sat there unmoving and staring straight ahead when she was done, as if they were watching something nobody else could see.  
  
When she had finished with the other Scouts, she turned to Darien and Bunny. Bunny, you have to think long and hard. You might regain your memories by yourself. You have to decide if you're really willing to risk it. I won't touch either of you until you decide."  
  
Bunny glanced at Darien then stared at Heero. Brief flashes of memory had come to her when Helena had announced who Heero really was. They contradicted everything she'd thought was true. Most of all, they destroyed everything she believed the future would hold. "What about Rini? What will happen to her?"  
  
Helena looked at Rini with upraised eyebrows. "Rini?"  
  
"I'll be fine. No matter what, I'm your daughter."  
  
Bunny looked at Setsuna for confirmation. "Believe in your daughter, Princess. She is right. She will be born to you no matter what happens."  
  
Finally she nodded. "Then I wish for you to give me my memories back."  
  
"Heero," Lena said. When he reached her side, she took his hand and pulled him in front of her so that he was sitting in front of Bunny. "You must help with this one. You will be her center, the one thing she can turn to while this is going on. Princess, place your fingers on Heero's temples and Heero do the same with hers. I'll get you started on your journey."  
  
Helena placed her hands over Heero's and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for five minutes then stepped away from the duo. She watched them for another five then nodded. "They will be fine."  
  
Turning to Darien, she said, "Your turn."  
  
Sitting in front of him, she placed her hands at his temples. "Do the same to me and look into my eyes," she told him. When his hands were at her temples and his deep blue eyes looked into her dark green ones, she muttered in ancient Greek, "Awaken."  
  
AN: Wow, big cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible. The next chapter is gonna be all about their memories so I'll try to get it done really soon. Remember to review people. I really like to hear what you all have to say about my story. So if you have any suggestions, comments, or complaints email me at ladyphoenix2001@yahoo.com.  



	6. True Memories

Part 6  
  
AN: Hey everybody! Well, here's the next part, complete with some of Darien's memories. The mystery   
of why Darien can feel Helena when she's around and vice versa is explained along with some other   
things. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own SM or GW. Helena and co. are all mine.  
  
Darien found himself in a light green fog. "Walk forward," heard Helena's voice say, though he couldn't   
see her.  
  
He did as told and found himself on the grounds of a beautiful palace. "I recognize this place."  
  
"You should. It was your home. Different from what you previously remembered, huh?"  
  
"Yes, very different. Why?"  
  
"The immortal who messed with your memories never visited Earth. They saw pictures but never visited.   
Your mother didn't like other immortals visiting."  
  
"Did you visit?"  
  
"Yes, I was welcomed here as was my father. Heero was another story. Would you like to see the   
gardens?"  
  
He nodded and followed her as she led the way. As they walked, he asked, "What did you mean about   
Heero?"  
  
Helena sighed. "Gaia was scared of him because of his eyes. They're very cold. Anyway, she was scared   
of him. Very scared of him. She would only let him visit if I accompanied him. It's not that she didn't   
love him. She was just deathly afraid."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
"You thought so back then too. You'd sneak him into the palace sometimes and a lot of times you'd come   
visit us wherever we happened to be at the time. You, Heero, and I were together a lot until Serenity   
made her appearance on Earth."  
  
"I think I remember…"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
On the front lawn of the palace stood four armed guards watching the three children playing.  
  
"What d'you wanna do now?" asked a 7-year-old Helena as she collapsed on the grass.  
  
"Anything that doesn't involve running," Endymion told them. "You two are just too fast for me.   
Besides, I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, so am I," Lena said.  
  
"Are not," Heero accused.  
  
"Shut up, Heero! I am too!"  
  
"You wanna explore?" Endymion asked, trying to stop the inevitable argument.  
  
"Sure, that sounds good!" Lena exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," Heero said, sulking.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"What did you remember?" Lena asked.  
  
"Playing out front with you and Heero. You two were arguing about you being tired."  
  
Helena smiled. "Yeah, Heero didn't like it when I lied. Remember anything else?"  
  
"No, but let's keep walking. You keep talking too. I think that's really helping."  
  
"You don't think I'm trying to trick you? That the memories you had before are real?" she asked, cocking   
an eyebrow.  
  
He thought for a moment then said, "No. With the other memories there was always something missing.   
With this place and that memory I could feel the truth of it in my heart."  
  
She nodded. "Good, then your training has begun."  
  
"Is this something like what you did with Haruka when you first trained her?"  
  
Hesitating, Lena told him, "Parts of it are. I awakened some memories of who she and the others were   
and parts of occurrences she needed to remember. She knows parts about my life but I left a great deal   
untouched for my own reasons. The same thing was done to Michiru. In addition to the memories, I also   
physically trained her and Michiru."  
  
Nodding, he asked, "Are you going to do that with us?"  
  
"Yes, most definitely. Let's keep going. The rose gardens are this way. They'll probably spark more   
than a few memories."  
  
Darien followed Lena watching her graceful walk. Shaking his head, he started silently chanting,   
"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny."  
  
They walked through an arch in a wall and emerged on a dirt walkway with roses of many colors on either   
side. "There's a fountain up ahead along with my bench," Lena told him.  
  
They reached both and Helena twirled around with a smile on her face. "This was my favorite place!"  
  
The scene triggered another memory.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Endymion was sitting on the bench Lena claimed was hers, watching her twirl around again and again   
and again, laughing the whole time. He smiled but was worried all the same.  
  
Lena had arrived one week ago and she hadn't smiled once until this moment. Heero had left without a   
word. She'd found a note but she was hurting. While Endymion himself was upset that Heero was gone,   
he wasn't as devastated as Helena.  
  
She finally stopped spinning and he patted the space next to him. "Come sit down."  
  
When she did, he put an arm around her. "Are you okay, Lena?"  
  
"I just miss him but I'll be fine. He'll contact me. How about you?"  
  
"I'm all right. To tell you the truth, I thought he didn't look too happy in the past couple of months.   
Something was bothering him."  
  
"He should've told me what it was," she said stubbornly with a pout.  
  
"He needs some time to himself. You probably do too. You two love each other so much it's almost like   
you're one person sometimes. You both are different from one another and you need separate identities.   
He's just finding his."  
  
She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"No, it doesn't. Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we got to the stables and do some riding?"  
  
With a grin, Lena looked up at him and asked, "You wouldn't be trying to get out of meeting with all   
those beautiful young ladies who want to marry you, would you?"  
  
"Absolutely. Who needs them when I've got you around?"  
  
He laughed when she blushed. "How come the men aren't approaching you, Lena? Actually, I've noticed   
they all stay away. Why is that?" he asked the stunning 13-year-old.  
  
Lena bared her teeth and growled. "They're all scared of me. My reputation always precedes me."  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, he stood up. "Well, let's go," he said, taking her hand and pulling her   
up.  
  
Helena smiled when he didn't let go of her hand. They were both sneaking looks at each other and caught   
each other at it a couple of times. As they reached the stables, she frowned. "Is that girl new?"  
  
Endymion looked at the tall young woman with wavy red hair. "I think so. Oh, yeah, she's from kinda   
far away. She's also a pest. Ignore her."  
  
They walked over to the horses they always used and Endymion saddled up while Lena just pet her horse's   
nose. "Still not using a saddle, huh Lena?"  
  
"Nope, never. I like riding bareback. I've been doing it for so long it doesn't seem right to ride any other   
way."  
  
She looked past him and scowled. "That girl is coming this way."  
  
Endymion took a glance and sighed. "Hello Beryl. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine and yourself?"  
  
"Good. This is my brother's sister, Helena."  
  
Beryl nodded and Lena, who rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if I might be able to join you?"  
  
"Um, well—"  
  
"We kinda wanted to be alone," Lena interrupted.   
  
They both watched as Beryl raised her head and looked down her nose at us. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Lena asked, "No, and to tell you the truth I don't really care either. You know who   
I am? 'Cause I'm guessing you don't."  
  
"Fine, who in the God's names are you?"  
  
With a nasty grin, she said, "The goddess Helena, daughter of Hermes and Hera."  
  
Beryl's eyes widened and Lena laughed. "Heard of me, huh? Bye bye now."  
  
They grinned at each other as Beryl walked as quickly as possible away from the stables. "Okay, let's go   
riding now," Lena said and they climbed onto their horses.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"Us right after Heero disappeared. Here at the garden and at the stables."  
  
Lena nodded. "Anything else?" she asked quietly. "Something very important to me happened here."  
  
He frowned and his face cleared. "Yeah…"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Lena was now 16 and a very beautiful 16. It was rumored that all of the other goddess' were jealous of   
her, including Aphrodite. None of them would dare do anything to her, though. She was too dangerous.   
Not only that but even though Helena was the product of an affair between Hera and her stepson   
(something Zeus wasn't too happy about), Zeus adored his granddaughter/stepdaughter. He would destroy   
anybody who hurt her in anyway.   
  
Endymion sighed as he watched her wander around the rose garden. He'd been in love with her for years   
now and still hadn't told her how he felt. They'd danced, hugged, even kissed a couple of times but every   
time he tried to tell her that he loved her he choked.   
  
"Hey, Endy! Guess what?" she said as she sat down on the bench next to him.  
  
"What, Lena?"  
  
"I saw Heero last night. We were dream-walking again. He told me he was in love. Guess with who?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That princess from the moon. You know, the blond who sometimes sneaks down to Earth? What's her   
name again?"  
  
He shook his head. "Serenity, I think. How'd they meet?"  
  
"He was posing as you. You know, using your name and stuff. He was trying to avoid that annoying   
Sanq Kingdom princess, Relena. She's been stalking him ever since he ended up in their kingdom two   
years ago. Anyway, there's gonna be a big ball up on the moon. We should go."  
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun."  
  
"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."  
  
He leaned his forehead on hers. "I dunno. It's nice to hear about Heero, though. Sounds like he's finally   
really happy."  
  
"Yup. He even told her the truth about his identity and stuff. I'm really happy for him."  
  
They looked into each others eyes for a second then kissed, their tongues entwining. It was their most   
passionate kiss yet because Endymion was putting all of his pent-up frustration into it.  
  
"Wow," Lena whispered, wide-eyed.  
  
He took her hands and looked at the ground. "Lena, I've got to tell you something. It's really important."  
  
She look worried when he glanced up at her then back down. "What is it, Endy?"  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. Iloveyou."  
  
He looked at her, only to find her staring at him. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Forget it. It was nothing."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, hardening. "Say it again," she ordered.  
  
"I love you, Lena."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. "Lena?"  
  
She threw her arms around him. "I love you too."  
  
They kissed again and this time a bond was formed that nobody could break.  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
"I meant what I said that day, you know."  
  
Lena nodded. "I know you did. What about now?"  
  
"I still feel that way. I've been fighting it because of Bunny. We're engaged, Lena. I don't want her   
hurt. I may be in love with you but I loved her for years."  
  
"She's feeling the same way. You don't need to worry about her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She has Heero. She's always had Heero. They have a bond just like you and I have one."  
  
"That's why I can tell when you're nearby."  
  
"Yes. That was quite annoying, by the way. I was trying to avoid you until the time was right and you   
kept on showing up wherever I was. I had to cut through dimensions a couple of times just so you   
wouldn't meet me before I found Heero."  
  
"For Bunny. You found him for Bunny."  
  
Lena laughed. "It was a little more self-serving than that but partially, yes. I love Heero. We might as   
well be twins and I want him happy. He wasn't happy in the dimension I found him in. Relena was   
stalking him there. Most of all, I knew you would object to leaving Bunny if Heero wasn't around."  
  
He nodded, hugging her. "I missed you."  
  
"You missed me? Try knowing you were around and not being able to do anything about it because the   
timing wasn't right."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was hers, the goddess who's messed with all your heads. She's gotten jealous.   
She's even partially behind the new attacks."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"I can't tell you that just yet but you'll find out soon enough. Why don't we get back to the others? The   
rest of your memories will come back to you with amazing speed now that you remember some of the   
past."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Suddenly, Darien found himself sitting on the floor of Andy's apartment. He looked around to find Bunny   
in Heero's arms, both watching him carefully. Bunny separated herself from Heero and walked over to   
Darien, kneeling down at his side. She slipped the ring off of her finger and handed it back to him. He   
nodded, taking it from her and looking down at Helena, who was fast asleep.   
  
"Is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"She's tired," Heero told him. "She's been using a lot of power the past couple days and she didn't get   
any rest last night. We were talking a lot. She just needs to sleep a little. You can drive us back to her   
hotel."  
  
"Okay…brother."  
  
Heero smiled a little. "The Terrible Trio is back together with new additions."  
  
AN: Sorry, everybody. Gotta stop here for now. We're expecting a massive snow storm here (which   
means no school and no work) so maybe I'll get the next part out sooner. Review and I'll try to get it out   
even sooner.  



End file.
